zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
RoDestruct/Julie And Jocelyn
<< Part 1 of Event 6 "Fonso, Septro, all go well in your location?" I ask the two in our magic necklace COM. "Objective complete on our end." Fonso answers. "We're just now hauling out of here. What about you?" Septro ask. "On our way home." I answer. The others catch up to us quickly. We haul into the Sky City. I need to change that name, maybe Sky Fortress or Sky Land or Terror Country. We arrive to the loading zone. Everyone gets out and finds each other. I walk around greeting and meeting families. I see the cute girl again. I walk to her to see that she is all alone, sad and crying. "Hey, whats up?" I ask casually. "Nothing, nothing you need to worry about." She sadly replies. "Tell me, I can't sit here and let you be sad, I would be a bad host then." I say. "Well, it's just that I see so many people reconnecting with families. My parents were executed. None of our family members when this army, but they still killed them. So I have no one to be with or place to be. I might as well be dead. Got no home, no family and no friends. They were killed as well." She explains. I look down and stare. So the HCA is killing families for no reason now? I have gone and ruined this girls life because of a stupid lust for darkness. Well now we have a true reason to fight. What she said now truly explains these bastards. I wrap my arms around her and give a big hug. She does nothing back for awhile. She finally hugs back. "This is my fault. I am Ty, the general of the army, the cause of the war. Blame your parents death on me, it was my fault. But this also exploits there faults. You are not alone. I will be your friend even if you hate me now. And you have a home, you can stay with me in my castle." I try to make her feel better. "No. I don't blame you. I'm not mad. Thank you for being my friend. I am Julie. It would be nice to have a place to stay." She says. I loosen the hold on the hug slowly until we aren't hugging anymore. I stare into beautiful green eyes. We walk to the castle. Septro yells my name out. "What?" I ask. "Hey, this here is Luna. She has no family or friends, mind if she stays with us?" He introduces me to this girl about my height, maybe a year older than me and has long brown hair. Some of it covers her left eye. "Yeah, it's fine. This is Julie and she has the same scenario. She's staying with us too." I answer. "Okay, come on babe, lets go with them." Septro says. "Babe? do I look like your girlfriend?" She ask. "...No. Will you?" He ask her. "Maybe. You seem nice. I think we should get to know each other more first." She answers. "Okay." We walk all the way to the castle. We get inside and give the girls a tour. We get to top floor to see Andrea and some girl unpacking clothes into the room next to ours. "Andrea, what's going on?" I ask. "Oh, my friend Jocelyn is moving in to the castle." She answers. "But remember what we said, how everyone else is on the bottom 1st floor?" I ask. "Well, to bad. I want her up here!!" She shouts back at me. "Yep, what she says goes. If she wants me here, then I'm here, so f**k you." The girl says all bitchy. "Who the hell do you think you are walking into my castle starting this kind of shit?" I ask her. "Shut the hell up!" She replies. "Excuse me? I could fucking slice your body in pieces if I wanted to. So you should be the one to shut the hell up." I tell her. She walks over to me, socks me in my stomach and pushes me down. Everyone accept for Andrea backs up and stares in awe. Andrea just laughs. Jocelyn walks away cracking her knuckles. I get up pulling my blade out. "Ty! We don't need a freaking bloodbath in here!" Septro says. "Just ignore the bitch, she just wants to pick a fight." Julie says. "Who you calling bitch bitch?" Jocelyn shouts. "You bitch. You come into Ty's place, the place where you are staying, punch him and push him down? Your fat stupid bitch" Julie stands up for me. Jocelyn starts beating on Julie. I pull Jocelyn up off of Julie by her hair and give her a good shiner on the left eye. I release her hair and kick her down. "TY YOU STUPID SON A BITCH!!! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS?!?! YOU AREN'T SLEEPING IN OUR ROOM TODAY YOU F**KER!!! I HATE YOU!!!" Andrea yells at me. I walk right by her, get my armor, weapons and clothes. I lead Septro, Luna and Julie downstairs. I put my stuff down in a room quickly. I show Luna her room. Septro shows her in and helps her feel at home. "I'm really sorry this had to happen to you Julie." I explain to Julie as we head to my new room. "Don't worry." She tries to assure me. He has a cut on her lip, a couple scratches and a bruise or two. We sit down on the bed. I give her another hug. "Ty, do mind if I stay in this room with you?" She ask. "No, thats fine with me." I answer. "Ty, that girl, she was your girlfriend." She ask again. "Yes." I answer. "Oh...I like you...in that kind of way. Don't get mad for the next thing I do." Julie says. She gets up closes the door, locks it, walks back over to me, pushes me on the bed because I stood when she got up, lied on me and gave me a long kiss. I felt different, I felt something in my chest, a good feeling, I think love. She stops. "I'm sorry Ty." She says. She was going to say more but I pressed my lips back against hers and we stayed in my new room, doing the same thing until night, when we went to sleep. We slept with my arm around her, both in our under clothes. Sadly that thing I need to do with a fairy didn't happen, but I don't really care right now. I think I'm in love...again. Final Part of Event 6 >>